Permitted Me To Love You
by brokenyouth0108
Summary: Tak pernah dia rasakan, mencintai orang lain bisa seletih ini. Jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke Uchiha adalah suatu bentuk pengalaman cinta yang baru dia rasakan pertama kali. Dengan bantuan kelereng yang katanya kakaknya ajaib bisakah Naruko mendekati pria pujaan hatinya? This story is not about the power of marbles but true love. Sasuke x Naruko. R&R, please!


**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Fem! Naruto**

**Warnings: OOCness, typos, dll**

* * *

><p><strong>Permitted Me To Love You<strong>

**ch 1**

Langkah kecilnya menuntun dirinya menuju perpustakaan. Dalam pelukan ringannya terdapat beberapa buku yang akan dikembalikan hari itu. Hanya satu belokan lagi pada koridor sekolahnya akhirnya sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat berdiri kokoh di depannya. Wanita itu berusaha mendorong pintu dengan sebelah tangannya. Ketika pintu terbuka, aroma buku telah tercium di hidungnya dan rak-rak buku yang berjejer rapi di dalamnya selalu membuatnya kagum, seberapakalipun Naruko Uzumaki telah mengunjungi perpustakaan ini.

"Selamat siang, Naruko."

"Selamat siang, Iruka-sensei," balas Naruko tersenyum.

Seperti sosok yang dia kenal, Iruka-sensei merupakan pribadi yang ramah pada siapapun. Ketika beliau tidak memiliki jadwal mengajar sebagai guru sejarah, beliau mengemban tugas sepagai penjaga perpustakaan; mungkin karena kecintaannya pada buku yang membuatnya rela untuk pulang lebih sore daripada guru-guru yang lainnya.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku-buku ini, sensei."

Iruka mengambil buku-buku itu dari tangan Naruko dan mencatat sesuatu pada buku peminjaman. "Kau benar-benar menyukai buku berat, ya, Naruko? Kebanyakan siswa lebih suka membaca novel atau cerita-cerita ringan lainnya daripada buku yang memiliki konten berat dan tidak mudah dipahami seperti yang kau pinjam ini."

Perkataan Iruka membuatnya salah tingkah. Cengiran kecil di wajahnya mewakili jawaban atas perkataan pria itu. Sembari menunggu Iruka selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, Naruko mencatat namanya pada buku tamu yang memang sengaja diletakan diatas meja. Tiba-tiba dia melihat nama itu; tertulis rapi diatas dua nama murid lainnya yang datang ke perpustakaan hari itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." gumannya sangat pelan; tak ingin Iruka sampai mendengarnya. Dia ada disini, pria itu ada disini, pikirnya bersemangat. Naruko meletakan sebelah tangannya di depan dadanya; merasakan betapa hebatnya jantungnya berdetak kala itu. Tidak dia sangka menyebutkan nama pria itu saja bisa berdampak seperti ini.

"Naruko?"

Panggilan Iruka menyadarkannya, dia pun segera meleyesaikan menulis namanya sebelum melihat ke arah Iruka dengan kikuk. Entah kenapa tatapan pria itu membuatnya tak nyaman apalagi dia tidak yakin dengan ekspresi yang sedang dia buat saat ini.

"Wajahmu memerah. Kau demam?"

"Eh? A – Aku tidak apa-apa, Iruka-sensei" sedikit panik Naruko menggerakan kedua tangannya ke udara.

Iruka masih menatapnya ragu. "Kalau kau demam lebih baik kau segera pulang saja."

Tidak seperti beberapa detik lalu, kini Naruko telah bisa menguasai dirinya. "Tenang saja, Iruka-sensei. Aku tidak sedang sakit. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku ingin membaca buku disini jadi aku tidak akan meminjam kali ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Iruka mengangguk paham. "Nikmati waktumu, Naruko."

Setelah balas mengangguk, diapun berjalan mencari buku yang akan dia baca.

**-x-**

Buku yang dia cari ternyata berada di rak tertatas dan berada di luar jangkauannya. Tak ada kursi atau alat bantu apapun yang bisa membantunya mengambil buku itu. Sudah berkali-kali menjinjit namun usahanya selalu gagal. Naruko juga tidak ingin meminta bantuan pada Iruka karena seperti pria itu sedang sibuk mencatat buku pinjaman dari murid lain. Sekali lagi, pikirnya menyemangati dirinya. Kakinya kembali berjinjit, tangannya bersiap meraih buku yang tinggal sedikit lagi dapat dia raih namun sebelum sempat mengambilnya sebuah tangan lain telah mengambil buku incarannya.

Ketika Naruko melihat sosok itu lebih jelas, waktu terasa berhenti, semuanya bergerak sangat lambat. Wajah yang selalu menghiasi setiap mimpinya; sosok yang selalu dia idam-idamkan.

Sasuke Uchiha kini berdiri di depannya.

"Ini," suara baritone itu serasa menghipnotisnya. Tak dipedulikannya buku incarannya kini disodorkan padanya. "Buku yang kau inginkan kan?"

Seperti tersengat listrik, tubuh mungil Naruko tersentak. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar dia menerima buku itu. Ingin rasanya mengucapkan terimakasih pada pria pujaannya namun pria itu telah berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Oh, Tuhan..." gumannya sangat pelan; berusaha menahan teriakannya. Ini bukan mimpi, ini realita, yakinnya pada dirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke Uchiha berbicara padanya; meskipun hanya beberapa patah kata saja namun bisa membuat hatinya serasa meledak.

Tidak ini tidak bisa terus dibiarkan, jika terus begini dia akan pingsan sekarang. Tepukan ringan dia berikan pada kedua pipinya; hal itu dia lakukan untuk mengumpulkan dirinya kembali. Setelah dirasa kembali mendapatkan akal sehatnya, dia berjalan menuju area tempat duduk. Naruko langsung menghela napas panjang melihat sebagian tempat duduk telah ditempati; tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminjam buku ini dan membacanya di rumah. Namun nasib berkata lain, sebuah bangku yang masih kosong menyita perhatiannya. Perasaan senang yang menyelimuti dirinya langsung hilang bersaman dengan langkahnya yang terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke Uchiha duduk di deretan kursi pada meja panjang itu.

Kemudian hatinya merasa bimbang. Duduk disana atau tidak. Semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi memenuhi kepalanya. Hatinya menyuruhnya untuk duduk namun akal sehatnya melarangnya. Setelah segala konflik batin yang dilakukan selama beberapa detik akhirnya keputusannya adalah mengambil kesempatan itu. Dengan wajah datar yang dibuat-buat Naruko berjalan menuju kursi itu. Berusaha mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar, diapun duduk berhadapan dengan pria itu. Ternyata benar dugaannya meskipun beberapa lembar dari buku itu telah dia baca namun tidak ada satupun konten dari buku itu yang masuk ke otaknya. Sesekali dia melirik Sasuke Uchiha yang saat ini duduk membaca sebuah buku dengan headset yang terpasang dikedua kupingnya. Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi mengamati wajah serius dan stoic pria yang dia sukai.

Hanya beberapa sentimeter saja; Sasuke Uchiha begitu dekat dengannya. Hanya sebuah meja yang memisahkan keduanya. Tinggal selangkah lagi dia bisa menyapa pria itu, memulai pembicaraan kecil dengannya. Namun, namun, semua harapan itu musnah dalam sekejap ketika melihat tiga orang wanita tiba-tiba muncul mengerubunginya.

"Sasuke-kun, ternyata benar kau berada disini!" seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkaca mata memeluk lengannya manja.

"Iya, kami mencarimu kemana-mana," timpal seorang wanita lain berambut pirang pucat dengan nada tak kalah manja.

"Kau sudah makan belum Sasuke-kun? Lebih baik kita keluar saja yuk dan makan bekal yang aku buat khusus untukmu, Sasuke-kun!" ajak wanita berambut merah muda dengan sedikit tarikan pada lengan Sasuke yang lain.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuat hati Naruko panas. Sungguh bodoh dirinya bisa memiliki harapan dapat dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Dia hampir lupa bahwa pria itu sangat populer dan digandrungi oleh wanita-wanita di sekolahnya. Rasa cemburu membutakan dirinya, tanpa dia sadari dia menutup buku yang dia baca dengan suara keras hingga membuat perhatian tiga wanita itu dan Sasuke tertuju padanya. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya duduk; mengabaikan segala ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Dasar orang sirik. Jangan pedulikan orang seperti itu Sasuke-kun. Eh, Sasuke-kun?"

Ketiga wanita itu merasa heran karena Sasuke tidak lagi berada di dekat mereka. Setelah melihat sekeliling barulah mereka menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Tanpa bepikir panjang, mereka meneriaki nama pria itu sehingga para murid dan Iruka yang berada di dalam perpustakaan serentak menyuruh mereka diam.

**-x-**

Pintu kamarnya dia tutup keras-keras. Tak dipedulikannya tas sekolahnya yang telah dia lempar kesembarang arah. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras saat ini. Tak pernah dia rasakan, mencintai orang lain bisa seletih ini. Jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke Uchiha adalah suatu bentuk pengalaman cinta yang baru dia rasakan pertama kali. Sudah setahun lebih sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru musim semi lalu Naruko telah memendam perasaannya. Semula, hanya dengan memandang pria itu dari jauh sudah membuat hatinya senang. Namun sejak melihat nama pria itu di buku tamu, sejak pria itu membantunya mengambil buku, sejak dia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke Uchiha harapannya untuk dekat dengan pria itu tiba-tiba meloncat jauh dan begitu menggebu-gebu.

Namun, lagi-lagi, harapan tinggallah harapan. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menandingi para wanita itu. Mereka cantik, berbeda dengan dirinya. Mereka juga memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sexy, sedangkan dirinya... sudahlah, mengutarakan hal itu semakan membuatnya minder saja.

"Sasuke Uchiha... kenapa bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu..."

Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka paksa membuat Naruko berseru kaget. Matanya mendelik tajam melihat sosok yang tak diundang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kurama-nii! Apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun jika masuk ke dalam kamar seseorang!?"

"Hee, aku tidak tahu," jawab pria berambut merah keoranyean itu sambil mengorek kupingnya yang gatal. "Apa itu?"

Urat kemaran Naruko menengang. Dia langsung melemparkan boneka yang dipelukannya pada kakaknya. "Ketuk pintulah terlebih dahulu, dasar bodoh!"

Dengan gesit Kurama sukses menghindar; yang membuat seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Hei, Naruko, katakan padaku. Kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang kan?"

Pernyataan Kurama membuat mata biru Naruko melebar. Dia memandang kaget pada kakaknyal; tak menyadari jika mulutnya kini terbuka lebar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya menuntut jawaban. Dia tidak ingat pernah menceritakaan ini pada siapapun; terlebih pada Kurama.

"Jangan salahkan aku, barusan kau berkata dengan sangat jelas. 'Oh, Pangeran Sasuke Uchida kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu~ oh', begitu."

Perut Naruko langsung mual melihat bagaimana Kurama menirukan dirinya. "Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Dan namanya bukan Uchida tapi Uchiha."

Kurama memutar bola mata, tak peduli. "Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi baru kali ini kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Ah, adikku yang cengeng ini sudah beranjak dewasa. Aku jadi sedih."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Kurama-nii," perintahnya dengan nada kesal. "Aku sedang tidak mood membicarakan ini."

Raut wajah cemberut bercambur sedih yang ditunjukan Naruko menjadi alarm tersendiri baginya. Kurama menghela napas. Sudah waktunya dia menjalani peran sebagai kakak yang baik yang membantu adiknya menyelesaikan masalah, terlebih masalah cinta seperti ini; sangat riskan jika terus dibiarkan. Dia pun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Naruko. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Ini bukan urusanmu," jawabnya terbawa emosi.

Alis Kurama mengerut tak suka mendengar nada tinggi adiknya. "Jangan keras kepala seperti itu, Naruko. Aku hanya ingin membantumu." Dia memandang adiknya yang terus saja diam dan mengigit bibirnya. Dia tahu sebentar lagi Naruko pasti akan membuka mulut dan menceritakan semua padanya; sama seperti saat mereka masih kecil ketika Naruko berbuat kesalahan dan hanya memberitahukannya pada dirinya.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, Kurama-nii, aku baru merasakan jatuh cinta tapi sepertinya aku... jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kurama tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke Uchiha adalah suatu kesalahan?

Bibir Naruko bergetar. "Aku merasa tidak percaya diri. Kau tahu? Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang sangat populer di sekolahku. Dia disukai oleh banyak siswi dan bahkan mereka mendirikan fans club untuk memujanya."

Kurama memasang wajah horor. Tak dia sangka kehidupan layaknya 'satu-satunya pria di dunia' tidak hanya terjadi di dalam drama atau novel saja.

"Aku ingin mengenalnya. Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan dirinya; lebih dekat daripada siswi-siswi yang mendakatinya."

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, silahkan kau lakukan. Dekati dia dan jerat hatinya."

Ekspresi Naruko berubah kesal. "Aku tidak bisa! Sudah aku bilang padamu aku tidak percaya diri. Dia dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita cantik, berbadan sexy, sedangkan aku... aku hanya biasa saja. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara padanya. Setiap ingin berbicara ada saja yang menghalangi, ada saja yang membuatku tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan."

Sungguh dalam perasaan adiknya pada pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu. Sejujurnya ini pertamakalinya dia mengetahui isi hati seorang wanita dan dia tidak tahu harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa. Bukan sifatnya memberi ceramah seperti yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman wanitanya dan sepertinya juga bukan itulah yang diingkan Naruko. Adiknya membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih berguna, sesuatu yang bisa meningkatkan rasa kepercayaan dirinya untuk mendekati pria itu.

"Tunggu disini."

Dalam kebingungan, Naruko melihat kakaknya pergi sejenak sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya dia membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Kau tahu ini?" Kurama menunjukan suatu benda kecil berbentuk bulat dengan motif unik kepadanya.

Naruko mengangguk. "Kelereng."

"Yap. Tapi jangan salah, kelereng ini bukan kelereng biasa. Kelereng ini aku beli dari paranormal cinta beberapa hari lalu. Katanya kelereng ini bisa membuat kepercayaan diri seseorang meningkat dan bisa mendekatkan diri pada orang yang kita sukai."

Mata Naruko melebar; dipenuhi oleh rasa terkejut, takjub, dan senang.

"Aku berikan kelereng ini padamu, Naruko," Kurama menaruh kelereng itu ke atas telapak tangan adiknya. "Setiap kau ingin dekat dengan pria bernama Sasuke Uchiwa – "

" – Uchiha," koreksi Naruko.

"Ya, ya, Uchiha, genggamlah erat kelereng itu dan aku yakin kau bisa berbicara lancar dengannya."

Sembari memegang kelereng itu, dia memandang ragu pada Kurama. "Benarkah? Apakah kelereng ini memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?"

"Itulah sebabnya kau tidak bisa dekat dengan seorang pria, Naruko. Percaya sepenuhnya pada kekuatan kelereng ini dan benda ini akan membantumu mencapai keinginanmu."

Memandang sekali lagi kelereng itu, perasaan percaya diri tib-tiba dia rasakan. Tidak ada salahnya mempercayai kekuatan kelereng ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruko menemukan harapan baru. Senyum mengembang dia berikan pada Kurama dan berkata, "Terimakasih, Kurama-nii. Aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kurama mengacak lembut rambut adiknya sebelum pergi dari kamarnya dengan perasaan bersalah yang berusaha dia hilangkan.

_Maafkan kakakmu ini, Naruko._

**- to be continued -  
><strong>

**Halo! Sudah lama tidak membuat fanfic. Ini adalah fanfic percobaan setelah sekian lama hiatus. Maaf jika jalan ceritanya pasaran dan tidak menarik dan tenang saja cerita ini tidak akan banyak menyinggung 'kekuatan' dari kelerengnya (lol). Ini baru awalnya. Semoga ada yang membaca dan suka. Tolong direview ya kawan. Terimakasih. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. ;)**


End file.
